Love Rollercoaster
by Minami-to-yuri no hana
Summary: She has an affair with a married guy. She knows it's wrong and want to end it up. But he never, ever want to let her go. What about his family; his wife and son? Not good on summary, but I'll promise the story better, so R&R please! AU. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my another rated M story.

Well, I was inspired from a song. I think this song is really fit with SasuxSaku love life, LOL! XP

Oh, and I'm so sorry if the characters (especially Sasuke) maybe sometimes will be OOC. I hope you don't mind it. =)

Thank soooo much for my beta reader, **AnimaniacXOX**. Love ya always, LMAO! XD

Anyway...I hope you can enjoy it. Here we go!

* * *

**Love Rollercoaster**

~ Chapter 1 : My Dirty Secret ~

...

...

...

'_I'm so tired of playin' love rollercoaster with you_  
_Cause my heart can't take this drama you be puttin' me through_  
_It goes up and down_  
_Round and round_  
_Round and round_  
_Over and Over again..._'

...

...

...

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all of the characters, Kishimoto does. If I was owned it, I would made Sasuke end up with Sakura-chan, LOL XP.

* * *

Character's Ages :

Sasuke Uchiha : 25

Sakura Haruno : 24

Kousuke Uchiha : 5

Kaori Haruna/Uchiha : 26

Note :

- _italic_ : other languages than English, or flashback voice, or songs lyrics

- ' ' : inner voice or talk to themself or voices in the past or elses

* * *

[Prologue; Sakura POV]

I know, this 'thing' that I'm doing...is SO wrong, in every level. But...I can't help it. This feeling...this powerful feeling that I harbor just for him, is just like a roller coaster. You know why? Because I could feel thrilled, scared, happy, nervous, hurt, sad, crazy, surprised, and comforted at the same time. Sometimes when I was in my sane state, I just wanted to end all of it because I know it's not good for both of us. Just like when he was in his sane state too, suddenly he will ignore me and go back to his family to spend the rest of his time with. But sometimes, when I was in my lovey-dovey state, and he will plead that he doesn't want to end this, I will open my arms widely for him and to make it even worse, he will come to my embrace without any hesitation. What am I suppose to do then when he was like that? Shove him away as far as I can? I already tried, really. I tried to avoid him many times, but he will always find me and stubbornly take me back. I felt VERY dirty when I met his wife, especially his son. His son always welcomed me with open arms, he truly likes me according to his action and Sasuke's statement. Why...? Why would the two of them smile so happily at me?

I can't keep lying to myself. Yes, I love him SO much and I know what we're doing is EXTREMELY wrong. He knows it very well too, but he never stopped his affections towards me, which makes me wonder a lot. Why? Why can't you stop yourself? Why can't I stop myself too?

I always hope...pray...that someday _Kami-sama _will give me a way to solve this, to figure it out...so both of us will be happy without any lies and secrets anymore...

* * *

[General POV]

"Mmphn...Sasuke-kun...we...can't..."

He kissed and licked her neck hungrily, leaving red marks everywhere and trails of saliva. His hand on her back and the other one on the back of her head. She put her hands on his shoulders, clutched it tightly, seeking a power to prevent her from melting into a puddle because of his ministrations. She closed her eyes to enjoy their moment. He was locking her petite figure between his built body and the white wall of her office tightly, as if afraid that she will vanish or disappear from him. He kept kissing her neck, then sucked and bit her sensitive spot. She gasped in surprise because of his actions. Unfortunately, he wasn't satisfied with just a gasp. He wanted her to moan for him. So he bit her spot a little bit hard as he slid his arm from her back to her waist and snaking it around. He gave her waist a tiny squeeze with his hand, some kind of a massage.

"Nnn...aah...S-Sasuke-kun..." He smirked, knowing that he got what he want. He wanted her to moan louder. He took back his hand from her head and placed it on her breast. He grabbed it hard, demanding her to moan louder, and a louder moan he gets. He smirked victoriously at her neck, cause once again he got what he wanted. She loved it so much and placed her hand on top of his, adding more pressure to his grip. They moaned together because of the sensation, and he backed away from her to to put his lips on the corner of her mouth. He kissed it lightly.

"Sakura..." He whispered sexily on the corner of her mouth.

Sakura was soaring high because of their 'activities'. She just wanted the time to stop right now, hoping that this moment will never end. Suddenly, a thought about what they were doing was wrong crossed in her mind, and she snapped from her heavenly state. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus on her vision. No wonder it was a little bit blurry. Their 'activity' was too tempting and she had to stop it. Otherwise, they will again get carried away and things would get more heated and unstoppable. She was trying to push him away slowly, so he wouldn't get shocked or something. Fortunately, she could do that and able to see his obsidian orbs, looking at it softly. He withdrew slowly, wanting to know why was she pushing him away. He looked back at her beautiful emerald eyes.

"What's wrong, _tenshi_?" He whispered, trying to calm his erratic breathing. Then he kissed her jaw lightly, trailing it with his kisses.

She shivered just from hearing his voice, especially the '_tenshi_' part. She shook her head slowly. "Sasuke-kun...you know we have to stop this right now. We can't continue it, we're in~"

"I don't care." He replied coldly, then smashed his lips on hers in a fast motion, and catching her legs to put it besides his waist. She moaned on his lips and immediately snaking one of her hand on his neck and put the other one on his head, clutching his raven hair tightly. He sucked her bottom lips, asking for her permission. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth for him. He slid his tongue quickly, impatient to taste her again. Their tongues battling each other, exploring each others mouths, and Sasuke won dominance as always. He grunted and moaned into her mouth suddenly, feeling her core heating through the fabric against his crotch. Sakura could feel the bulge in his pants too, as a result from their heated make out session. As his hand slid inside her black tight skirt and tried to slip inside her panties suddenly...

KNOCK-KNOCK!

They stopped abruptly.

"Haruno-san? This is Hikari. Tsunade-sama called for your presence in her office." A small voice could be heard from the other side of the wooden door.

"_H-hai_, Hikari-san! Just a moment, please."

"_Hai_, Haruno-san."

Sakura heard Sasuke mutter some curses. She giggled quietly as she saw his attitude. He released her from his embrace, then they straightened their clothes. She tidied up her light pink short hair, and walked to the door. Before she opened it, Sasuke had sat down on her maroon couch.

"Hikari-san! I already told you to call me Sakura instead of Haruno-san."

"A-ah, yes, Haru~ I mean, Sakura-san! Oh, hello, Uchiha-san. I'm so sorry, I just noticed you." The girl with light-sky blue short hair and her nurse outfit bowed to Sasuke. Sasuke just gave a polite nod of his head.

"I will go to Tsunade-sama's office in a minute. Thank you for informing me, Hikari-san." Sakura smiled gratefully at her.

"_Hai!_ You're welcome, Sakura-san! Then please excuse me." Hikari bowed once again and went away to wherever she wants to go. Sakura closed the door and leaned on it. She puffed out her breath as she put her hand on her chest. "That was close. _Kami-sama_..." She felt the need to rub her temple, so she put her fingers on it and massaged it lightly, trying to ease the headache that came without her realization.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. If that was Tsunade, then..."

"Then we would have DIED! I already told you it's to risky to do 'it' in my office! I tried to stop you, you know." She raised her voice a little, still afraid if someone will hear them.

"Tch. I didn't hear someone complaining here..."

Sakura blushed as she heard what he had said and lowered her head to hide it. "I-I...at least I-I tried to s-stop you..." She said it half whispered. He smirked, proud that he could make her blush like that. Yes, only him, nobody else can. He stood up from the couch and approached her. He lifted her chin and look into her eyes. She looked at back, showing a questioned look. He just smiled warmly and gaved her a chaste kiss. As he kissed her, she closed her eyes slowly, enjoying the soft treatment from him. This is why she hates him. She hates it when he showed her his affection towards her. But on the other hand, she couldn't help it at all, she admitted that she likes it. No matter how many thoughts about the wrong thing from what they were doing, she will always likes it.

He retracted his head, and looked into her emerald eyes again. "You should go..." She whispered to him. Slowly he just put his forehead on hers. He snaked his hands around her waist, and they stood still like that for a couple of minutes.

"Aa...I know. I just...don't want to..." He whispered back to reply her, closing his eyelids. She smiled bitterly, feeling a bit sad just from hearing what he said.

"Come on, you have to. Don't make Kousuke wait too long. You should pick him up at the playgroup, right? It's already afternoon, Sasuke-kun." She cupped his cheeks, rubbed it lightly with her thumbs.

"Hn." He replied. After opened his eyelids, he then kissed her forehead softly, signing that he will go. She smiled, understand it easily. Then he went out from her office. As he was out of there, finally a tear escaped from the verge of her eyes successfully. She smiled bitterly once again...

'What am I supposed to do to stop this...? I'm so dirty...'

* * *

[Sakura POV]

Finally, my work today was finished. Tsunade-sama gave me another project to do. As her apprentice, she has been treating me so well. That's why I have my own office in the hospital. I was walking to the gate of the hospital when I heard someone call my name. "Sakura Ba-chan!" I stopped my steps and smiled. There, in the middle of the gate, stood two people that I knew so well. Sasuke and a little boy, the one who was calling my name with his cute little voice, Kousuke Uchiha. Kousuke waved his hand to me, and Sasuke smirked beside him. My smile still lingered in my lips while I was walking towards them.

"Kousuke-kun! How was your school today?" I crouched down to him and ruffled his dark brown hair a bit. He chuckled and blushed. I know, it was weird. Why was he blushing? I don't know, maybe he was just embarrassed when I was ruffling his hair like that.

"Great! As always! I couldn't wait to visit you here, just at your home time..." He whispered the last sentences.

"Ooh...I see. So...you missed me, _ne_?" I smiled warmly and titled my head slightly, trying to look at his face and into his onyx orbs, just like Sasuke's. Cause he lowered his head, getting interested with the ground than me. He put his hands on the back and nodded lightly. I smiled widely, showing my teeth a little.

"_Kawaiiii_! You really missed me, yay!" I hugged him in a sudden motion and he flinched a little bit, maybe my action really was surprising him. Moreover, he stood still, his arms on his sides and he did not hugged me back. Was he too shy with me? I retarded from him a bit to see his face, and it was SO red. He was blushing very hard! Aaw, he was SO cute, honestly! I smiled again and this time I stroked his hair.

"Kousuke...it's time to go home. You already saw your lovely Ba-chan, _ne_?" Sasuke talked, and I blushed, because he was emphasizing the 'lovely' word. Ah, I just realized it, that I ignored Sasuke all the time when I was talking with Kousuke. Well, to be honest, Kousuke is my heart throb, he will always take away all of my attention to him, even though he is not my own son. But I love him as much as I think he loves me. No, scratch that. I love him MORE than he loves me.

Kousuke turned to look at his father. "_Ne..._Tou-san...home already?"

"Why? You still miss Sakura Ba-chan?"

"W-Well...I-I..." He stuttered from the questions of his father. His father smirked as he looked his son. Since when did his son start stuttering?

"Your father was right, Kousuke-kun. It's too late already. You should go home. I bet your mother is waiting for you at home." I said that with a thin smile on my lips. Yes, I was sad when I was mentioned his mother. It remembered me the fact that I'm not her true mother.

"_Ne..._Sakura Ba-chan...would you go to my house together with us? Pleaseee..._onegai_, Sakura Ba-chan..." He pouted and begged. Honestly, I could not stand to see his begging face and his pout, and it makes me want to accept his offer. But I should reject it softly. I have to, there's no excuse. I just don't want to meet his mother right now. I'm not on my stable state. I sighed heavily, cause it's so hard to reject this cute angel. Especially, when he was pouting like that.

"_Gomen_, Kousuke-kun...but..." I smiled sadly at him.

"_Nani_?_ Doushite_?" He asked me in his sad face, knowing that something not good was going to come out of my mouth.

"I have something important to do at home. If not, Tsunade Baa-chan will get mad at me." I smiled apologetically.

He looked down again, a sure mannerism that he wanted to cry. I felt guilty for rejecting him. I took my right hand and placed it on his right cheek. I rubbed it softly, trying to comfort him. "_Ne_...Kousuke-kun? Are you mad at me? You're mad, aren't you?" He just shook his head slowly. Then I heard Sasuke sigh heavily.

"Kousuke, it's okay. We can meet Sakura Ba-chan tomorrow, or anytime you want, okay? Please don't be mad at her. You will make her sad if you do." Sasuke said it while raked his front hair with his hand and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Kousuke turned away from me abruptly and faced his father. "I'm not mad at Sakura Ba-chan! I love her! And one day, I want to marry a woman just like her!" Kousuke shouted at his father, making Sasuke look taken aback. I was very surprised when I heard what he just said. After he said that, he immediately hugged me. I hugged him back. He hid his face in the crook of my neck and I rubbed his back gently. I looked up at Sasuke, giving him a questioning look. He closed his eyes and nodded at me. I picked Kousuke up and talked to him.

"Okay...I'll walk you home, but you stay in my embrace like this until we reach your house, okay? I bet you're tired, you just came home from the playgroup, am I right?" I got a nod as an answer from him. He encircled his arms on my neck. I placed my hand on his bottom and the other one on the back of his head.

"You okay with this?" Sasuke asked me, just to make sure. I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back with a tiny smile. Then we walked side by side, with Kousuke in my arms. In no time, I could feel his steady breathing on my neck, as a sign that he already fell asleep. I smiled at the thought of that and kissed his dark brown hair softly. I don't know why, but I could feel that Sasuke was looking at me several times in our trip with...affection? Passion? Or maybe...love? I don't know, I don't want to guess about it right now, and I don't want to hope. Cause the thoughts made a tingling feeling in my stomach. I just hope it's not the butterflies. Cause I'm not a thirteen or seventeen years old girl anymore.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the front of Sasuke's house. The distance between the hospital and Sasuke's house is not really far. We can walk in twenty or fifteen minutes if you want. I gave Kousuke to Sasuke's arms slowly and softly, so I wasn't waking him up. Sasuke did the same position with his hands just like me back then on Kousuke. "You're not coming in?" Sasuke asked.

"No, thank you, Sasuke-kun. Like I said, I have a project from Tsunade-sama that I must do." I smiled a little bit bitterly at him, remembering his wife's face.

"Aa. Then I will go inside."

"Yes, you should. Your wife is waiting, of course..." I was half whispering when I said that.

"Sakura..." He tried to look at me but I looked away from him before he could did that.

"Well, then, _ja. _See you, Sasuke-kun! _Sayonara_!" I ran away as quick as I could.

"Sakura! Wait~!" I could hear him trying to stop me, but I will not stop, no matter what he said.

I ran, ran, and kept running, until I could feel that I was far enough. I stopped running when I reached a house five blocks away from his. Then I clutched my red shirt under the white coat. I could feel my heart hurt...again. How...how can I stop this feeling of hurt? What am I suppose to do? Should I end this? Or should I just continue it? Our affair...this was not right. It will hurt Kousuke...a lot, if he knows.

I walked, searching for a taxi. When I saw one, I quickly called to it. I told the driver where my address was, and with a nod, he silently started the engine. I cried in the taxi silently...letting the tears fall without making an effort to rub it away...

...

...

...

TBC

* * *

*Translation:

- gomen : sorry

- Kami-sama : God

- tenshi : angel

- hai : yes

- nani : what

- doushite : why

- ba-chan/ba-san : aunt

- baa-chan/baa-san : grandma/grandmother

- ja : bye

- sayonara : goodbye

* * *

Haaah...finally, the first chapter was done.

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? So-so?

Then, review pleaseeeee! So I can fix it in the future. Oh, and if you have some ideas or questions, you can tell me or ask me in your review or PM me, kay? I will welcome it happily, LOL. XD

But I warn you, **NO FLAMES PLEASE**. I need **constructive criticism**, really. And I know you all are smart readers, LMAO! XD

Please look forward to my next chapter!

_Arigatou ne_! _JA_! =^o^=


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

This is the second chapter for all of you, lol.

Oh, and I really am sorry that I forgot to mention 'AU' in the story.

So yes, the setting in this story is normal world. I will tell you all in this chapter.

I put Sasori in my story, lol. Hope you will like him.

Then...enjoy! =))

**A/N : If you all want to see Sakura's work outfit in this chapter, you can see it in my profile.**

**IMPORTANT! Please vote my poll on my profile! Thank you so much if you want to vote it.**

* * *

**Love Rollercoaster**

**~ Chapter 2 : He's back? ~**

...

...

...

'_This feelin' that I goin' through  
You got me caught up and I'm so confused  
And everything I thought that we had was true  
But now I'm seein' a whole different side of you...'_

...

...

...

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all of the characters, Kishimoto does. But I own this story, lol. =DD

* * *

Character's Ages :

Sasuke Uchiha : 25

Sakura Haruno : 24

Kousuke Uchiha : 5

Kaori Haruna/Uchiha : 26

Sasori Sunamoto : 27

Note :

- _italic_ : other languages than English, or flashback voice, or songs lyrics

- ' ' : inner voice or talk to themself or voices in the past or elses

* * *

[Sakura POV]

The sunlight peeked into my room and poked my eyes. Thanks to my pink curtains with cherry blossoms patterns, it didn't come in entirely. I opened my eyelids slowly because of the warm touch.

Even though it was warm, it still disturbing my dreamless sleep. I still lied down on the bed with my eyes open, staring at the ceilings without any reason. I felt laziness take over me from getting out of the bed. But I have to get out of it as soon as possible. I have another shift today, as usual, because today is Wednesday. I took a look at my clock on the nightstand. It read 8 o'clock in the morning.

I sighed heavily, then got out of the bed. When my foot touched the floor, I could feel its coolness. I sat on the edge of the bed and then stretched my body, trying to loosen it up a bit. Then I got up from the bed and walked towards the window. I opened up the curtains and looked at the outside for a while. Another sunny day in Tokyo, but it would never changed my day from going to work. I sighed and finally decided to go to the bathroom and took a shower, a warm one.

As I finished my shower, I took a beige pencil skirt with a thin belt from the same fabric for today's outfit. I wore my white coat and then I combed my pink hair, letting it hang loosely over my shoulders. I took my brown leather bag and went downstairs to have breakfast. After that, I went to the front door and took my brown wedges from the shoe rack. While I was crouching down to wear my shoes, my phone rang. I took it out from my skirt pockets and flipped it up to answer it.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Sakura-san, it's Hikari. I really am sorry, but where are you now?" It was Hikari, my personal assistant.

"Oh, Hikari-san. Well, I'm still at my house for now. But actually I'm on my way to the hospital. Is there something wrong, Hikari-san?" I asked with a slight worry in my tone.

"_Iie, iie_! _Daijoubu_, Sakura-san! Everything is fine, really. It's just that..."

"Yes? What is it?" I asked her, curiosity in my tone now.

"Someone wanted to meet you, Sakura-san. He already asked about you several times." 'He'? So it was a guy? Who is he?

"Well don't worry about it, Hikari-san. I'll go there as soon as possible. Tell him to wait a little longer, I'm on my way. Oh, and thank you for telling me." I smiled at the thought about Hikari's kindness.

"_Hai_, Sakura-san. _Wakarimasu_. I'll tell him that. You're welcome, Sakura-san! _Sayonara_!"

"_Hai! Sayonara_."

I flipped the phone again to close it. I continued to wear my high heels properly and went out from house, locking it as always. I looked around and called a taxi, then went straight to the hospital, cannot wait to see who is 'he'.

* * *

[General POV]

She arrived at the hospital after thirty minutes. She paid the taxi and got out of it. Then she walked into the hospital, approaching the front desk.

"Ah, Shizune-san! _Ohayou_!" Sakura was surprised to see Tsunade's personal assistant.

"Sakura-chan, _ohayou_!" Shizune grinned at her, making Sakura smiled back at her widely.

"So today is your shift for the front desk?" She asked with a little bit confusion in her voice.

"Yeah...Tsunade-sama want me to be here for today. You know...just for some kind of watching the staff here. So...yeah, here I am." She chuckled.

Sakura chukled too, knowing what did she mean. She knows so well that Tsunade is a person who does not trust other people easily, especially in her works. So sometimes, she orders Shizune to be in the front desk or room staff to check on them.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Shizune-san, when I was on my way here, Hikari-san called me. She said that someone was looking for me, and it was a guy. Do you know anything about it?"

"Ah...about that. Yes, it's true. He is waiting for you in your office now, exactly. Hikari and I let him in because he...never mind. You will know it soon." The woman with shoulder length dark hair and corresponding eyes winked at her. Sakura's eyes widened slightly for a moment, then showed some curiosity and confusion.

"Hmm...so he is a mystery guest, huh? Well then, I suppose to check on him. May I have a hint or clue?" She said with hope, looking into Shizune's eyes with plead.

"Mmm...nope. Sorry, you have to figure it out by yourself, Sa-ku-ra-chan!" Shizune spelled her name slowly. She then chuckled as she saw Sakura's reaction. Sakura puffed out her cheeks and put her hands on her hip, showing a disappointed face. Shizune laughed a bit because of it.

"Hahahaha...Oh my...your face. Come on, Sakura-chan, go. I think he might be fall asleep if you keep him waiting much longer."

"_Hai hai_..._wakatta ne_. So excuse me then, Shizune-san. Oh, and thank you so much for telling me too, even though it's not really helpful enough to know who is our mystery guest." Sakura said it sarcastically. Shizune just chuckled at her.

The pink haired girl made her way to her office. She took the elevator, pressing the fifth floor button as she was inside of it. The sound of 'ping' could be heard by her, signing it arrived at the exact destination. As the door opened, she walked straight to her office.

When she was on her way, she saw a red-haired man, who was leaning on the wall next to her office door, with a white shirt and dark blue pants under his white coat, just like Sakura's. His hands dug in his pockets and his head lowered, looking at the white ceramic floor. He put one of his heels on the wall, the knee was folded. She widened her eyes and started running towards the man.

"Sasori-kun!" She called the man's name. The man, whose name is Sasori, turned his head towards the voice that was calling his name. He smiled warmly at her.

He pulled himself from the wall and walked towards her. When she was close enough with him, she hugged him quickly. One of her arm encircled on his neck and the other one slid under his armpit and rested on his back. He looked taken aback, but immediately hugged her back.

"Sakura..." He smiled sweetly when he called her name.

She giggled as she heard him. "Sasori-kun...I missed you, you know..." She whispered against neck, telling him what she really felt. She hid her hace in the crook of his neck.

He really enjoyed the feeling of her calm breath on his neck. He slid his hand to the back of her head, hugging her tighter. "Long time no see, Sakura. I missed you too...I missed you so much..."

She was smiling warmly, he could feel it. He retracted his head slightly and kissed her temple, and going on to the corner of her mouth. Her face became red as soon as he gave it the kiss.

"Sasori-kun..." She whispered his name. Her forehead leaned on his shoulder, her eyes closed, signing that she was ashamed of his action. No wonder, even though he is her ex-boyfriend, he stil act affectionately towards her. He chukled, her reaction was amusing him.

"How about we go inside your office? We could talk more comfortable there." He suggested, looking at her to wait her approval. She lifted her head sligtly and opened her lids, looking at his shoulder, still not wanted to look directly at his eyes. He then stroked her hair gently and continuously. Finally, she gave him her answer.

"_Hai_...I think it's good." In addition, she nodded to confirm it. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Her face redder than before now. He released his embrace and grabbed her hand, taking her inside of her office.

When they were there, he sat on her couch, waiting her to follow his action. She was standing in front of him instead. "Do you want something to drink, Sasori-kun?" She offered him.

"Everything is okay, Sak. It's up to you."

She smiled at him. "Okay then. Wait a moment, okay?" He nodded at her.

Sakura walked to her desk and picked up the phone. She pressed some button and a girl voice answered. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Hikari-san, please bring two drinks into my room."

"What do you want to be exact, Sakura-san? Juice? Syrup?"

"Anything, Hikari-san. It's okay."

"_A-ano_...Sakura-san...is it for the...male guest?"

She chukled, hearing her assistant's question. "_Hai_, Hikari-san. Why do you ask?"

"E-eh! _Iie_, Sakura-san! _Nande mo nai_..." Hikari replied.

"_Hontou ni_?" Sakura asked her a little bit curious, just to make sure.

"_Hai_!" Hikari answered her in confidence.

She chukcled again. "Well then, please bring it,okay? I'll be waiting."

"_Wakarimasu_." The girl ended the line.

Sakura put the phone down on its place. She approached Sasori and sat besides him. "What brings you here, Sasori-kun? When did you come back from London? Is Chiyo Baa-sama here?"

"Wow...wow...slow down, lady. Hmm...I just missed you, that's all. Well...that's a secret." She was blushing so hard as he winked seductively at her. He grinned at her reaction, and then continued his talks.

"Oh, and yes, Chiyo Baa-sama is here. I helped Obaa-sama with her works, that's why I'm here now. Why, you don't like it that I'm here and visiting you?" Sasori frowned a bit, afraid that she did not like his presence.

"Eeh? _Nani_? _Iie_! In fact, I'm happy to see you here. Don't say things like that..." She lowered her head, becoming sad because of his words. Although her bangs covered her face sligtly, he still could see her pouting under it. He ruffled her hair gently.

"_Hai, hai_. _Wakatte iru_. Please don't make that face. I can see it, you know." He grabbed her chin and tilted her face so he could see her. Those emerald orbs...he will always loves it, no matter what happen. She look back at his brown eyes for a moment, then looked away. He smiled half sad cause she looked away. He leaned his face forwards slowly and kissed her cheeks quickly. She turned her face in a fast motion to him, her face flushed. She hit his shoulder playfully, and gave him another pout.

"Sasori-kun..." She looked at him shyly. He was grinning amused at her. Suddenly, they heard knocks on the door.

"Sakura-san. The drinks you asked for?" That was Hikari's voice.

"Come in, Hikari-san."

The light blue haired girl opened the door and came in. She brought the drinks and placed them on the coffee table in front of Sakura and Sasori. She bowed at him. "Good morning, Sunamoto-san." Sasori nodded politely.

Sakura shocked that Hikari knew his last name. When did she know it? "Hikari-san? Why...why do you know his last name? When you called me, you seem like you didn't know the guy. Don't tell me..." She got suspicious now.

"Hehe..._ano_...I actually met him just recently. He knew that I'm your personal assistant. When he asked me about you, I asked his name, and he answered it. But..." She talked nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"But...?" Sakura demanded her to talk further. Unfortunately, Sasori cut the girl off to help her.

"I told her to keep it a secret, Sakura. I wanted to give you a surprise." He smirked at her.

"Wh—What? How could you!" She punched his shoulder playfully, again.

"_Ne..._Sakura, but you like it, am I right?" He smirked more proudly.

"Whatever." She folded her arms and looked away, pretending to be angry at him.

"_Gomen nasai_, Sakura-san. I didn't mean to lie to you..." Hikari put her hands in front of her thighs and lowered her head, feeling guilty.

She turned her head to Hikari, and smiled. "It's okay, Hikari-chan. It's not your fault, and I don't mad at you." There was a tint of pink on her cheeks, ashamed that Sakura called her with suffix '-chan'. She nodded to tell Sakura that she understood. "You may go now, Hikari-chan. Oh, by the way, is it okay to call you that?" Sakura seems knew about it.

"_H-Hai_! It's okay, honestly. Instead, I was happy to hear it. Well then, please excuse me now, Sakura-san." She smiled shyly at her and immediately went out from there. Sasori laughed softly at the girl's behaviour.

"She's cute." Sakura was agape, slightly shocked at his comment.

"Wh-What? Is she cuter than me?" She asked bluntly, she knows it's Sasori after all. This time, Sasori laughed out loud at her question. He put his hand on his aching stomach, feeling very amused by it. He could feel a tone of jealousy at her voice earlier. Sakura only pouted and folded her hands again. But in an instant, she frowned and released her folded hands. She hugged her legs to her body tightly, showing that she was either sad or just thinking.

Sasori saw this and stopped his laugh gradually. He was trying to look at her, bending over to her. "Sakura..._daijoubu_? Are you mad at me? _Kami...gomen_, Sakura..." He reached up to tuck some strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Sakura? You're really mad at me, aren't you? Hey...please look at me." This time, he took her hand, stroking it gently. He was trying to comfort her and gain her apology. She shook her head slowly, and let him stroke her hand, not pushing him away.

"_Iie_. I'm not mad at you, really. But...I think you're right...she's cute, and I bet cuter than me, I know it. I can't be compared with her...even with any other girls..." She placed one of her hands above her knee, her chin settled gently on it. Without any reason, she was not confident at all. She was always like that when it comes about appearance and all.

He jumped off the maroon couch, then crouched down to her. He took one of her hand and grasped it a bit.

"Sakura...look at me." She heard him, and did what he wanted. While looking at her pretty green eyes, he touched her cheeks, stroking it gently. She closed her lids, enjoying his treatment.

"It's no big deal, Sakura..._Kami_, you know you're beautiful. So fucking beautiful, just like your name. You will always be my lovely cherry blossom, I swear. I love you, Sakura...always have, always will." She captivated by his brown clear eyes, not realizing that he was leaning into her. He cupped her cheek, his lips nearing hers. Her eyes half closed now, so were his, being dazed by the atmosphere around them. She could feel his steady breath nearing her face, meanwhile her heart was beating faster than normal. When his lips merely few inches from hers, suddenly...

CRACK!

"SAKURA BA-CHAAAN~~ Eh?" A dark brown haired boy yelled but stopped abruptly.

"Sakura-san! Oha~~ E-eh?" A woman with long light brown hair until her mid-back put her fingers on her mouth in reflect.

"...!" A raven haired man widened his eyes at the sight.

The pair of pink and red looked in an instant at the intruders. All of them froze at the moment, none of them knew what to do best.

...

...

...

TBC

* * *

*Translation:

- moshi-moshi : hello

- iie : no

- daijoubu : it's okay/it's fine

- hai : yes

- wakarimasu/wakatta/wakatte iru : I understand/I know

- sayonara : bye/goodbye

- ohayou : morning/good morning

- ano : that

- nande mo nai : never mind/it's nothing

- hontou ni : really/are you sure

- nani : what

- kami : God

- gomen/gomen nasai : sorry/I'm sorry

* * *

Author's Note :

Okay, that was the second chapter. Cliffhanger, lol.

I'm soooo sorry for being so late to update.

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? So-so?

Then, review pleaseeeee! So I can fix it in the future. Oh, and if you have some ideas or questions, you can tell me or ask me in your review or PM me, kay? I will welcome it happily, LOL. XD

But I warn you, **NO FLAME PLEASE**. I need a **constructive criticism**, really. And I know you all are smart readers, LMAO! XD

Thank you to all the reviewers, love ya! (and the all the readers too, of course).

Oh, I already replied the reviews on chapter 1 via PM for the members. So for the people who not log-in, I reply to your review in here, kay?

- cheriblossem : Yeah, I know. Yes, Sasuke is selfish. Does Sasuke love Sakura? Well...you will know it later, lol. Thanks for your review! =))

- ImaFREAK : Thank you so much! =))

- Anonymous : Well actually, I totally against affair too. But I don't know, I just wanted to make that kind of story with SasuxSaku, that's all, lmao. You already knew her now, right? Thank you for reviewing! =))

- Hell-Angel : Hell yeah! I know! He's so cute! XD To be honest, I against an affair too, but I just want to make that kind of SasuxSaku story. =) Oh, and about the kid and the wife, I really am sorry, unfortunately, in this story they're Sasuke's. You will understand it later, in my other chapters, lol. So stay tune! XDD

- Ellesa : Hi! Thank you for reviewing. Okay! I'll remember that, and I really am sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I'll do it better on the next chapter. Thank you very much! =))

Please look forward to my next chapter!

Thank so much for my beta readers, **AnimaniacXOX **and **xXRuthenia SasuSakuXx.**

_Arigatou ne_! _JA_! =^o^=


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there everyone! This is the third chapter. I really am sorry for the very, very, very late to update. It's because many reasons, really. :'(

As always, thank you for my lovely beta reader, **AnimaniacXOX** . :D

Well, I won't talk no more, and let you guys to read this first.

So...enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Love Rollercoaster**

~ Chapter 3 : Jealousy ? ~

...

...

...

_'Dealin' wit me is like a ride _

_(Uh, uh)_  
_A ride _

_But when the ride is movin' keeps your hands inside_

_At first I take you low, then I can take you high_

_Take you twice around the world, baby I'll make you fly_

_(Make you fly)'_

...

...

...

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. I only own this story, I swear. -_-

* * *

Character's Ages :

Sasuke Uchiha : 25

Sakura Haruno : 24

Kousuke Uchiha : 5

Kaori Haruna/Uchiha : 26

Sasori Sunamoto : 27

Note :

- italic : other languages than English, or flashback voice, or songs lyrics

- ' ' : inner voice or talk to themself or voices in the past or else

* * *

[General POV]

The guy with red hair stood up from his earlier position. He then put his hands on his coat pockets. The pinkette put her hands on her lap, looking at it for a good couple of minutes. Then she tried to put a sincere smile on her delicate lips, as she was looking at the three surprising guests.

"_Minna,ohayou_..." She nodded her head politely, trying not to look at the raven haired man. He knew it. Whenever she does that, he will always know it. Avoiding his intense gaze directed at her, which was so captivating making her shudder at once.

"_O-Ohayou_, Sakura-chan. We're so sorry for interrupting your time." A woman with brown bright eyes looked at her emerald ones. At first, she looked a little bit hesitant, maybe because she caught them at that situation. But then she looked at her softly. "Someone begged me all the time to come here because he 'missed' his 'idol'." The woman giggled then glanced at her son.

"_O-Okaa-chan_! _Ya-Yamete kudasai_!" The boy's face was very, very red. He looked very ashamed cause of his mother. "_A-Ano_..._gomen_, Sakura Ba-chan. I...I just wanted to see you, Ba-chan. I didn't know that you're busy at this time...with that guy." Kousuke pouted and appointed Sasori with his eyes unfriendly. It seems he doesn't like him at all. All of a sudden, Kousuke hugged Sakura's legs, still looking at the red haired guy as if to say 'stay-away-from-my-Ba-chan'. Sasori only raised his eyebrows a second, then smiled hesitantly. Somewhere behind the brown haired woman, a man with onyx orbs smirked proudly, knowing what his son meant. Only Sakura noticed this.

Sakura's left hand touched Kousuke's shoulder and the other one stroked his hair. Kousuke only reached her mid-thigh. She smiled softly at the child. "It's okay, Kou-kun. It's my old friend, Sasori Ji-san. He's a good guy, I promise." However, Kousuke's embrace was getting tighter while looking at Sasori firmly. Sakura just sighed then smiled. Now she was looking at the boy's mother. "Ah, _ohayou_, Kaori-san. I'm so sorry for the...awkward situation but~aah...never mind. How are you? Long time no see." She tried her best to smile as always.

"Ah, yes, Sakura-chan, it's long enough, isn't it? Oh, don't worry about it. I'm the one who have to be sorry, for interrupting you and for my son's behaviour." Kaori smiled widely at her. "And please, Sakura-chan, you can call me Kaori. I thought I already told you several times about this. Just Kaori please, or Kaori-chan if you want." She grinned at the cherry blossom.

"_H-Hai_...Kaori...chan. I really am sorry, I forgot about that. Oh, about Kou-kun, I don't mind, really. He's an adorable kid." She smiled at her. Kaori smiled but stayed silent. But after a moment, she spoke up.

"Mmm..._ano_..._eto_..." Kaori looked curiously at the man with red eyes. Sakura looked at the man she was looking at. Sasori noticed this, so he smiled at her cordially and bowed politely. She bowed back at him.

"_Gomen_. I'm Sunamoto Sasori, Sakura's old friend at college."

"Aah...Sunamoto? As in...Sunamoto Chiyo?"

"Aa..._hai_." Sasori smiled again, hearing his grandmother's name.

"_Eto_...ah! Don't tell me~ ah~ then you must be Chiyo Baa-sama's only grandchild?"

Sasori laughed a little at her outburst, scratching the back of his head. "Hai, you're absolutely right, Uchiha-san."

"Ah, no need for formalities, please. Just calling me Kaori is okay." Kaori smiled sincerely at him. He smiled back, while secretly glancing at the raven man. He was trying to find some jealousy or something. It's not common for an acquaintance to call informally like that in a short moment, at the very first time they meet indeed. Unfortunately, there's none, other than his intense gaze at the pinkette girl. 'So my suspicion is right...' He talked to himself.

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door that interrupted their conversation. It was the baby blue haired girl, Hikari.

"Sakura-san~eh? Ah, gomen nasai. I thought it's only Sakura-san in here. I didn't know she had many guests at this time. _A-Ano_..." Hikari looked doubtful.

Sakura laughed softly. "No problem at all, Hikari-chan. So, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Hikari-san. What's wrong?" Sasori asked politely.

"Ah, _hai_. Tsunade-sama calls for Sakura-san's presence now in her office, and Chiyo Baa-sama is searching for you, Tsunamoto-san."

"_Hai_, _wakatte iru_. Thanks for the info, Hikari-chan." Sakura smiled brightly to her.

"_Dou itashimashite_, Sakura-san. Well then, please excuse me." She smiled to everyone in the room and bowed before she left. As the door was closed, Sakura talked to all of them.

"I'm so sorry I can't accompany you all much longer. If you don't mind, I'll excuse myself now." She bowed and smiled. Sasori looked at her with his tender smile.

"Same with me, Sakura-chan. Chiyo Baa-sama is looking for me too."

"Oh, then we should get going too, _ne_? We can visit her later when she's not busy, right Kou-kun?" Kaori said while crouching down to look at her son's eyes. He pouted a little, but nodded anyway. This made Sakura giggled for a moment.

"Yeah. I have to take care some business too." Finally, Sasuke talked, still with his straight face. Somehow, Sasori knitted his brows, feeling something strange in his talks. The raven haired man turned his head and looked at him sharply with his onyx orbs for a moment. He looked back, yet stayed cool. He knew that guy doesn't like him at all, and same with him. But he tried to ignore it, and put his hand in his pants pockets again then followed right behind Sakura.

"Come on, Kou-kun." Kaori took Kousuke's hand and brought him out of the room. Sasuke followed his family too.

"_Ja ne_, Sakura Ba-chan! I'll come again later!" He waved and smiled happily to her, showing his little teeth. Sakura smiled, nodded her head and waved back to him. Sakura and Sasori stood side by side while looking at the family walk and turn left at the end of the corridor. Her smile faded slowly as they go, and Sasori noticed this. He cleared his voice to take her attention, and it works.

"Ah, _gomen_, Sasori-kun. Should we go now?" She tried her best to smile sincerely. Sasori just smiled slightly and nodded.

They went together but parted anyway to tend their own business.

[Sakura POV]

I stood outside of Tsunade-sama's office and leaned on the wall. I sighed deeply, hell...another heavy task. Damn, I seriously need some rests. Working like this will drains all of my energy. But still, I have to do it.

I stopped leaning on the wall, walking back to my office. I don't know why, but I just feel today is a tough day. 'Why must they came when Sasori was there? Why 'he' acted like that? As in...no care? Cold? Urgh, I hate that bastard for real!' Without awareness, I walked faster because of my anger. In a sudden, a hand grabbed my arm right when I was about turning to the left at the end of the corridor.

"Wha~!"

"We need to talk. NOW."

It was him. No more words, not even caring to wait for my respond, he dragged me so fast to wherever he wanted to go. I tried to keep up with his pace, making an effort not to fall or trip. So many thoughts in my head for why he did this and why he's still here. As he came closer to a room and opened the door, I got a chance to look at the name tag of the room. It was the "Storeroom" for medical supplies. We entered the room and he locked the door as fast as possible. I looked around and luckily, there was no one here. He grabbed my arm again and took me to the area where the stacks of supplies there. Then he pushed me to the wall in between two stacks, trapping me with his arms besides my head.

"Why. Was. He. There?" He emphasized every single words.

"What? Who? Who did you mean?" I swear, I was so confused at the moment. No wonder, I was walking to my office in peace...well...not really at the end, suddenly 'someone' took me here and interrogated me without reasons. Who does he think he is?

"You know exactly WHO I meant." He growled.

"Wha~What? Did you mean Sasori-kun?" Damn, I forgot the suffix. He widened his eyes for a moment, and then gritted his teeth.

"Don't ever call him THAT in front of ME."

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Answer my question." I could see how much he tried his best to lower his voice, his anger clearly visible. Nevertheless, I still couldn't accept what he did to me. He has no right to know about it. I clenched my hands, turning my head from him and looking at the floor. I talked in a whisper to him.

"It's none of your business..."

I heard him growl to me. He grabbed my chin suddenly with his hand and made me look at his dark eyes. "Look at me when I talking to you."

With forced, I looked at him with hurt and anger eyes. He knitted his brows at me. I knew he knows it. "Now,answer my question...or else."

"What's wrong with him anyway? He's fine. What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Why was he touching you?" Right, so this is about jealousy.

"What? What did you mean by 'touching me'?"

"He was about to kissing you when I was came in with my family, right?" Oh, so NOW he mentioned about 'his family'. I'm so sick of it.

"So what?"

"I don't like it. No, I HATE IT."

"Wha~ Are you jealous, Sasuke?" I braved myself to being bold to ask him that. I know he doesn't like it at all.

"I hate it when anyone touching MY property. You're MINE, Sakura."

That's it. First, he mentioned his family calmly before, meanwhile he's having an affair with me. As if what we did all this time was nothing. Second, he said that I'm his. It's not fair. He's married, and I'm single. That's enough. I can't take it anymore. I shoved away his hand crudely.

"Who do you think you are, Sasuke? I already said it, it's none of your business! You're not my boyfriend, or even my husband! And I'm not YOUR property! I don't belong to anybody!"

It was his turn to clench his hands. As he did that, he looked down and somehow I could hear him growl again. His bangs covered his eyes, so I couldn't see it. Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and kissed me. He kissed me hungrily, forcing me to open my mouth so his tongue can enter it. I tried to not give in or let him do that. I kept my lips closed, shutting my eyes and trying to fight him. He was so stubborn, not wanting to lose from me. Then he slid down his hand from my waist to my bottom. He grabbed it as hard as possible and it made me gasp. Because of it, his tongue succeed to enter my mouth and battled it with mine, moaning softly as if he enjoying it. I felt disgust by his action and that was my limit. I pushed him away from me, tried to breath normally and then looked at the ground. My pink bangs covered my eyes, but I could see he looks a little bit shock for what I did. Great, that bastard was taking almost all of my breath. The next thing I do : I slapped him hard on the face.

"I hate you..." That was the last thing I said to him in a whisper before my tears escaped from the verge of my eyes. I hurriedly unlocked the door and went outside of the room. I turned right in a rush and unfortunately, I hit something hard. I didn't see it cause I still looked down back then. I saw a chest, a man's chest for sure. When I looked up...

Oh. My. God.

It was Sasori. He looked at me, noticing that I was crying. One thought that was running in my head : I hope he was not hearing our conversation.

"Sakura-chan...why you~" He tried to touch my cheek but I didn't let him. I stepped back a little.

"I'm so sorry...Sasori...kun..."

I put my hand on my mouth to hold back my sob. Slowly, I retreated from him and then turned back to run away from him.

"Sakura-chan, wait!"

I heard him calling my name, but I didn't care. I ran away as far as my feet can take me.

I don't want to see him...nor Sasuke...for now...

...

...

...

TBC

* * *

*Translation:

- minna : all

- okaa-chan : mother

- yamete kudasai : please stop

- ohayou : morning/good morning

- ano : that/um

- gomen/gomen nasai : sorry/I'm sorry

- hai : yes

- wakatte iru : I understand

- dou itashimashite : your welcome

- ja ne : see you/see you later

* * *

Aaaahh...done! :D

How's that? *looking at all of you full of hope :D

I'm so sorryyyy...I know, I know...it's lame. :'(

But I still hope you will review it for a better future for my story, lol. :)

So...review it pleaseee? And as always, **NO FLAME PLEASE**. I need a **constructive criticism**, really. And I know you all are smart readers, LOL. XD

This is my respond to your reviews in the previous chapter (who have an account, I already replied it via PM) :

- Cheriblossem : Yay! I'm so happy you love the previous chapter XD. Okay, this is the answer for each of your question:

1. Yes, we're going to know about their relationship history. :)

2. Hmm...for this question. I don't know. Cause it's my secret...and my beta-reader's secret too, LOL. XD

Thank you so much for your review! :DD

- Shinjiro's nd Akihiko's luver : Yes, I did it, lol. :D Thank you very much! I'm glad you love it. :D

- sarah : Thank you so much... :D

- vicky : I did, but so sorry it was not as soon as your wish. :( Hope you still want to read my story. :)

- FAN : I knooowww...he's really cute, isn't he? XDD Well, this is the next chapter! :D

- Love SasuSaku : I did it in this chapter, LOL! XD Hmm...about that, what do you think? ;D For Sasuke...maybe. For Sasori...yes, indeed. :) You can see it from his action, right? :)

Thank you to all the reviewers, love ya sooooo much! (and the all the readers too, of course ;D).

Please look forward to my next chapter_. Domou arigatou ne_! _JA_! (^o^)


End file.
